Good Norning Beautiful
by Andressa
Summary: Spoiler DH  Songfic  Uma manhã tranquila... um quarto na semi escuridão...


N/A 1 - Essa songfic contém spoilers DH – Se não leu o livro e quiser continuar, é por sua conta e risco!

Melhor ler ouvindo a música – Good Morning Beautiful – Steve Holy

**Good Morning Beautiful**

A penumbra do inicio da manha tomava conta do grande quarto.

Uma brisa fraca embalava as cortinas brancas permitindo que alguns raios de sol se estendessem preguiçosamente pelo tapete fofo que cobria todo o chão.

As sombras se projetavam ao redor do aposento, decorado em branco e preto. À direita da janela, podia-se ver uma porta entreaberta, que provavelmente levava ao closet da suíte. Ao lado, uma cômoda exibia impecavelmente vários porta-retratos, com fotos diversas, de crianças e adultos, todos exibindo sorrisos cativantes.

Na parede oposta a esta, a lareira apagada mostrava que finalmente o inverno havia ficado para trás. Acima dela, estava um grande quadro retratando um jovem casal, ambos com sorrisos que alcançavam os olhos, ela em um lindo vestido branco e ele em um alinhado terno preto.

Todos os elementos decorativos do quarto pareciam se completar. Cada detalhe, somado a claridade plácida daquela manhã agradável, fazia o ambiente ganhar um certo "ar de magia".

Mas com certeza o que fazia aquela cena parecer tão certa e perfeita eram os donos desse aposento, que agora se encontravam adormecidos na grande cama de casal que ficava em frente a janela. Em algum lugar no meio dos grandes e fofos cobertores, eles dormiam serenamente, abraçados, pequenos sorrisos escapando de seus lábios.

Foi um pouco mais de claridade em seus olhos, por causa de uma rajada mais forte de vento contra a cortina, que fez com que ele despertasse. Mas não abriu os olhos imediatamente. Antes de qualquer coisa, ele precisava fazer seu cérebro começar a funcionar, e nada melhor para isso do que permanecer de olhos fechados.

Não era necessário abrir os olhos para saber onde estava, sentir a paz que rodeava o ambiente, muito menos para sentir o corpo dela adormecido contra o seu.

_**Good morning beautiful **_

_**How was your night **_

_**Mine was wonderful **_

_**With you by my side **_

O colchão, os travesseiros e os cobertores faziam com que seu corpo se sentisse extremamente confortável, mas era a presença do corpo dela que realmente fazia com que ele se sentisse calmo e descansado.

Estava deitado de barriga para cima, o braço direito abraçando a pequena cintura, enquanto ela estava deitada de bruços ao seu lado, com um dos braços jogados sobre sua barriga e a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Ainda sem abrir os olhos, ele inclinou a cabeça e aspirou devagar o perfume que os cabelos dela exalavam. Aquele cheiro de flores que ele jamais cansaria de sentir.

Para falar a verdade, não havia nada nela que ele poderia ao menos cogitar em se cansar. Seus cabelos, seu sorriso, seu olhar, tudo nela, desde as palavras carinhosas até os acessos de fúria eram coisas que ele jamais deixaria de admirar. Podia passar a vida daquele jeito, apenas sentindo a mulher da sua vida deitada a seu lado. Permaneceu com o rosto mergulhado no perfume dos cabelos dela por alguns segundos (ou minutos) até que sentiu ela se mexer devagar.

Abriu os olhos no momento em que ela começava a se virar e erguia a cabeça, os olhos mirando diretamente os dele e o sorriso se alargando na face.

_**And when I open my eyes **_

_**And see your sweet face **_

_**It'**__**s a good morning beautiful day **_

"Bom dia!" Ela disse de forma quase sussurrada, enquanto se aproximava para lhe dar um leve beijo nos lábios.

"Bom dia linda" ele respondeu não deixando que ela se afastasse demais, mantendo a mão que rodeava sua cintura.

"Que horas são?" ele sabia que se não a mantivesse ali, ela rolaria para o canto da cama afim de verificar a hora.

_**I couldn't see the light **_

_**I didn't kn**__**ow day from night **_

"Ainda é cedo." ele respondeu "Ainda temos tempo antes do despertador tocar e das crianças acordarem."

_**I had no reason to care **_

_**But since you came along **_

_**I can face the dawn **_

_**Cause I know you'll be there **_

"Como é que você sabe que ainda é cedo? A quanto tempo você está acordado?" ela perguntou aproximando um pouco mais o corpo e voltando a olhar nos olhos dele.

"Tempo suficiente para ficar admirando você dormir e . . . '

"Você realmente gosta de ficar me observando dormir, não é? Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes acordei com você me observando.

"Mais do que observar você dormindo, eu gosto de pensar que não só hoje, mas amanhã e depois eu também vou poder fazer isso, que vou passar a minha vida acordando com o seu corpo aqui junto do meu."

Sem desviar os olhos, ele aproximou o rosto do dela e a trouxe para um beijo suave. Os olhos se fecharam e eles se perderam nas sensações que aquele momento representava para ambos.

"Hoje está um lindo dia." ela comentou quando o beijo de bom dia terminou e ela estava deitada de costas para ele, olhando para os raios de sol que entravam pela janela.

"Com certeza, hoje é mais um dia perfeito." a resposta dele não foi mais do que um murmúrio, os olhos verdes mais uma vez estavam perdidos observando a cascata de cabelos vermelhos que estavam jogados sobre seu peito.

_**I'll never worry **_

_**If it's raining outside **_

_**Cause in here with you girl **_

_**The sun always shines **_

Não que não houvesse nada com o que se preocupar. Com certeza tranqüilidade total era uma coisa que nunca faria parte da vida de Harry Potter.

No entanto, ao longo dos anos, a vida o ensinou que os problemas e preocupações eram parte da vida.

Houve uma época, há alguns anos, em que as preocupações eram a parte principal de sua vida. Mas isso tinha ficado para trás. A paz do mundo bruxo era algo que fizera com que as piores preocupações fossem embora.

Claro, hoje havia o trabalho, a constante cobrança por resultados. Haviam os repórteres incansáveis, que pareciam não entender o significado da palavra não. E havia também a preocupação constante com sua família, com o que acontecia com as crianças e a constante batalha para evitar que James e Albus explodissem a casa. Mas todas essas eram preocupações que o faziam sentir que valia a pena viver.

Mais do que isso, valia a pena acordar todos os dias como estava agora, olhando todos os detalhes que Ginny havia escolhido para decorar o quarto deles e tendo a própria deitada sobre si, apenas sentindo a presença dela e sabendo que esse seria mais um dia feliz de suas vidas.

_**Good morning beautiful **_

_**How was your night **_

_**Mine was **__**wonderful **_

_**With you by my side **_

_**And when I open my eyes **_

_**And see your sweet face **_

_**It'**__**s a good morning beautiful day **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A 2 – Hum… Digamos que essa fic nasceu num surto (muito surtado) de inspiração. Eu ouvi essa música (Good morning beautiful – Steve Holy) a umas semanas e achei ela o cúmulo do romantismo...

Ai quando li o livro 7 e vi qual tinha sido o final que a JK tinha feito, eu me emocionei e tinha que dar um jeito de colocar essa música em alguma cena...

A fic acabou saindo curtinha, mas era essa a intenção mesmo... queria uma coisa bem melosa e Sweet mesmo...

N/A 3 – É incrível como esses meus surtos de inspiração sempre acontecem depois de ler um dos livros novos de HP... uah uah .. Pra dizer a verdade, eu tive um outro surto de inspiração depois de ler a Trilogia do Coração da Nora Roberts, pensei em fazer um UA no mundo Potteriano, mas como queria fazer uma fic (não só uma short ou uma song) ainda não tomei coragem pra começar. Alguém que já tenha lido a série gostaria de me ajudar ou tem alguma idéia??? Se sim, entre em contato comigo!!!

Ah, só pra não perder o hábito... todos os personagens são da JK, mas a idéia da fic foi minha, e já que ela deixou um buraco (pra não dizer cratera) de 19 anos na história, ela não pode culpar os fãs em querer preencher esse espaço neh???


End file.
